familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
George Bailey (1843-1915)
|long_name=George Bailey |birth_year=1843 |birth_month=10 |birth_day=29 |birth_locality=St Albans, New South Wales |birth_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |birth_nation=Australia |death_year=1915 |death_month=3 |death_day=11 |death_causes=pneumonia |death_locality=Grafton, New South Wales |death_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |death_nation=Australia |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1865 |wedding1_month=2 |wedding1_day=14 |wedding1_address=St Johns Church |wedding1_locality=Wollombi, New South Wales |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |wedding1_nation=Australia |baptism_year=1843 |baptism_month=12 |baptism_day=3 |baptism_locality=St Albans, New South Wales |baptism_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |baptism_nation=Australia |ifmarried-g2=true |wedding2_year=1875 |wedding2_month=7 |wedding2_day=30 |wedding2_locality=Grafton, New South Wales |wedding2_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |wedding2_nation=Australia |remains_locality=Grafton, New South Wales |remains_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |remains_nation=Australia |globals= }} Biography Obituary DEATH OF MR. GEORGE BAILEY, J.P. Mr. G. Bailey, J.P., died on Wednesday morning at the age of 71 from pneumonia. He had been laid up for about a fortnight, and the attack was of so severe a nature that it was scarcely expected he would survive. Deceased was widely known throughout the district, in which he had long resided. He was a native of St. Albans, Hawkesbury district, and came to the Clarence about 45 years ago. He resided a couple of years a few miles above South Grafton, and went to Ulmarra 43 years ago, where he lived till 1907, when he removed to Grafton where he lived a retired life. While at Ulmarra he took part in many public movements, and was alderman of the municipality a number of years. He was a leading farmer of the parish, and in various ways did his part in promoting the interest of the agriculturists. The late Mr. Bailey was twice married, and the surviving members of his first family are, Ephraim, Cowper ; Albert, Ulmarra ; John, Sydney. The family by the second marriage are Mrs. C. Paine, Grafton ; Miss Bailey, residing with her mother at Villiers-street, Grafton ; and one son, Harold, residing at Ulmarra. The surviving brothers are Mr. Joseph Bailey, Ulmarra ; Mr. Andrew Bailey, West Maitland, and Mr. William Bailey, Singleton. There were few men who were more highly respected than Mr. George Bailey, who was a man of unswerving uprightness and integrity. The funeral yesterday was conducted according to the rites of the Salvation Army, of which body deceased was a staunch adherent and officer. Revs. S. C. Roberts and H. Ramsay assisted in the service ; Envoy Maxwell also took part. Short addresses were given at the grave by Rev. S. C. Roberts, Sergeant-Major Olson and Adjutant Watkins, all testifying to the exemplary life of the deceased, the high esteem in which he was held by all sections of the community, and his true devotion to religion. The Army Band rendered the following : "Hiding in Time" at the residence of the departed ; "For Ever with the Lord," "Home, Sweet Home" (from the cemetery gate to the grave), "Oh God, our help in ages past," "Lead, Kindly Light," "Oh, Calvary, Dark Calvary" at the graveside. The interment took place at the Methodist Cemetery, Mr. Bailey at one time having been connected with that body. Rev. S. C. Roberts stated that deceased had arranged to take the service in South Grafton Methodist Church to-morrow forenoon, as he had frequently done on previous occasions. Adjutant Watkins intimated that a memoriam service will be held in the Army Hall to-morrow night week. :: Note Some genealogists have given him several of the children of George Bailey (1843-c1908) and Charlotte Taylor (1839-c1933). __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Ancestry from England Category:Ancestry from Ireland Category:Resided in New South Wales